


Map of the Problematic

by Synonyma



Category: Anthropoid (2016)
Genre: M/M, light slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synonyma/pseuds/Synonyma
Summary: Le soir avant l'exécution de l'Opération, Josef tente de calmer Jan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et bien sûr cette fic ne se veut pas un manque de respect pour les véritables personnes. Il faut simplement pardonner mon imagination bien fertile ! 
> 
> Notes: J’ai regardé Anthropoid récemment (merci Netflix !) et j’ignorais absolument tout de cette opération historique. Le film m’a vraiment bouleversé par son sujet et sa nature, mais m’a également inspiré ce petit OS.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

La mission avait été prévue pour le lendemain. Une décision qui avait été prise presque sur un coup de tête, mais qui était tout à fait logique compte tenu de la situation. Le plan était déjà tracé, les hommes savaient d’avance quelle position ils allaient occuper et les actions qu’ils devraient entreprendre pour mener à bien l’opération. En aucun cas ils ne devaient échouer et ce pour le bien de tout le monde.

Enfermés dans leur chambre, Jan et Josef demeuraient silencieux. Si le plus âgé tachait de demeurer calme devant le destin inattendu auquel il ferait face dans quelques heures à peine, le plus jeune était dans un autre état. Agité et nerveux, il faisait les cents pas dans la chambre en tenant sa tête entre ses deux mains. Josef lui intima de se calmer et de s’asseoir, mais ces ordres eurent pour effet d’alarmer davantage Jan qui sorti son fusil d’une main tremblante. Ce geste poussa Josef à raisonner son ami qui semblait totalement accablé par le sort qui l’attendait. Se précipitant dans son dos, il bloqua ses bras de manière efficace afin de l’empêcher de commettre une erreur qu’il pourrait gravement regretter. Josef recula de quelques pas jusqu’à ce que son dos heurte un mur avant de se laisser glisser sur le plancher. Jan toujours contre lui, il se dépêcha de sortir le chargeur de l’arme à feu avant d’en extirper les munitions qui se trouvaient à l’intérieur. Ce geste visait à calmer son ami dont la respiration était sifflante. Josef lui intima de replacer les balles à l’intérieur du chargeur une à une comme on lui avait enseigner. Lentement et avec précision. Il s’agissait là d’une manière de pouvoir le calmer et le mettre en confiance. Une action banale qui démontrait qu’il était toujours maître de ses actions s’il parvenait à contrôler ses émotions trop vives. Jan s’exécuta et peu à peu il retrouva sa respiration normale. Lorsqu’il eut complété sa tâche Josef relâcha sa prise, mais gardait tout de même ses bras autour de son ami en guise de présence.

Jan se confia à son allié d’une voix tremblante. Il exprima sa crainte de ne pas réussir, la peur de devoir tuer une fois de plus quelqu’un, la crainte de ne plus jamais revoir Marie… Des mots que Josef comprenait parfaitement. La problématique de vouloir assassiner Heydrich, un des bras droits les plus meurtriers d’Hitler, impliquait bien des choses. Lorsqu’on lui avait proposé de s’enrôler dans cette opération, Josef avait accepté sans même penser aux conséquences qu’elle pourrait avoir. Il connaissait la cible ou du moins sa valeur dans l’univers nazi et donc de l’importance de cette action. Certes il ne s’agissait que d’un simple homme, un être humain qui ne possédait sans doute rien d’exceptionnel, mais d’un homme politique puissant et un pion important dans le camp de l’Axe. Ces nombreuses actions sanglantes et meurtrières et l’organisation de ces fréquentes exterminations de masse constituaient des motifs plus que justifiés pour vouloir s’investir dans ce meurtre planifié. Tuer quelqu’un était, de manière diminutive, quelque chose d’assez facile. Il ne suffisait que de tenir un pistolet chargé, de le pointer sur la cible et le tour était joué. Enfin si on était bon tireur. Ou encore il ne suffisait que de posséder une arme blanche qui pouvait devenir fatale si elle était plantée au bon endroit. Il y avait également la technique de l’empoisonnement, celle de la torture et encore bien d’autres si on laissait place à l’imagination. Seulement parvenir à organiser le meurtre d’une personne aussi protégée, aussi imprévisible, aussi armée et aussi puissante que Heydrich n’était pas aisée. Cela demandait de la patience, de la coordination, de l’observation, de la discrétion, de la préparation de longue date, mais surtout, une équipe unie et prête à toute éventualité et surtout prête à se sacrifier pour une cause qui était peut-être perdue d’avance. Non seulement cela impliquait la possibilité de devoir sacrifier sa propre vie, mais aussi celles des autres qui pourraient y être associés de loin ou de près. Des civils innocents, des hommes et des femmes honnêtes et des enfants qui découvraient encore la vie. Des gens comme Lenka, madame Lukesová ou encore le jeune et dévoué Ata. Des visages qui étaient devenu chers aux yeux de Josef. Des êtres qui avaient tous leur rôle à jouer dans cette opération même s’ils ne se trouvaient pas dans le feu de l’action.

Des êtres qu’il ne pourrait pas sauver s’il leur arrivait du mal.

Mais qu’est-ce que deux ou trois noms étaient en comparaison des milliers d’autres vies qui étaient en jeu ?

Il s’agissait là de plusieurs éléments qu’il n’avait pas pris en considération lorsqu’il avait accepté la mission, mais qui l’avaient frappé de plein fouet lorsque sa relation avec Lenka était devenue un peu trop émotionnelle à son goût. Il avait essayé d’être méprisant, de ne pas se laisser tenter par la beauté de la femme ou encore d’ignorer la manière dont elle s’impliquait dans l’opération, mais il avait lamentablement échoué. À l’instar de Jan qui avait demandé à Marie de devenir son épouse, Josef avait continué de jouer la carte de la discrétion tout en ne montrant pas d’attachement à sa partenaire. Sans doute qu’il ne l’a reverrait jamais, mais il s’en voulait un peu d’avoir gardé autant de retenu.

Enfin, c’était un peu trop tard pour les remords.

Lorsque Jan exprima le désir de se relever, Josef le relâcha complètement avant de se mettre sur pied. Il déposa fermement ses mains sur les épaules de son allié avant de le retourner vers lui. Les deux hommes se firent face. Si Jan avait encore une légère expression de panique sur son visage, celui de Josef était calme, presque dur. Il rappela à son ami qu’ils étaient de bons soldats qui avaient été entrainés pour ce genre de mission et qu’il était leur devoir de faire ce qu’il fallait. Ils ne seraient pas seuls lors de l’attaque du lendemain matin : c’était toute la Résistance qui allaient être avec eux. Qu’il fallait se concentrer sur le positif de la situation et que leur sacrifice allait certainement sauver beaucoup d’innocents. Jan acquiesça doucement, avalant chaque bonne parole prononcée par Josef. Il se détendit davantage avant de serrer Josef dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte en continuant de le rassurer.

Le lendemain le Boucher de Prague ne serait plus et ce grâce à la bravoure et l’ingéniosité de simples soldats tchécoslovaques et de toute une organisation secrète qui voulait rétablir la paix dans le monde.

C’était sur cette pensée que les deux hommes filèrent au lit. Si habituellement ils dormaient chacun dans leur couchette respective, ils se couchèrent d’une manière presque naturelle sur le même lit. Sans même exprimer le besoin ou le désir de ne pas vouloir passer cette (possible) dernière nuit chacun de leur côté, ils s’installèrent par-dessus les draps dans le silence.

Unis comme des frères d’armes pour ces dernières heures de tranquillité, ils méditèrent dans l’obscurité de la pièce. Serrés l’un contre l’autre ils ressentirent un profond sentiment de puissance et de sécurité qui les guiderait vers la victoire.


End file.
